


High-key, Low-key

by Prof_Anity



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Comfort Food, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Little windows into the Sole Survivor's life and how she handles Post-Apocalyptia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd like a visual, here she is!   
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/2546a3b7f94644ed38f6d392095457ce/tumblr_pby4u7Bx3i1rnduw9o3_1280.jpg

“You’re General now, Preston. This is the job you should’ve always had.”

“But I _guess_ I can still be the voice of the recruitment beacons,” Roxanne said with a wink.

 

“Desdemona, what will you do when the Railroad is no longer needed?”

“Who knows, Whisper. Maybe change our focus. Maybe retire. I have too much on my mind to think about that now.”

“I bet you do. Maybe I can do something with it in the future...”

* * *

The couch groaned as Roxanne laid down. She stretched a bit, then rested her head on Piper’s lap. She licked her lips, the taste of Nuka-Cherry still lingering in her mouth. The pounding in her head subsided little by little, as her breathing started to steady to match Piper’s. Roxanne looked up at Piper and thought, they could definitely use more days like this.

Steel rang through the still night, as Roxanne dropped her worn blade. Shoulders slumped, she stepped over the downed raiders and stumbled onto Cait, who had been wiping her gun. Without a word, they pressed their foreheads against each other. She deeply inhaled the smell of gunpowder on Cait, intoxicated. As Roxanne pulled away, she absently wiped at the blood that Cait had inadvertently smeared on her face. Neither of them will acknowledge this moment after, yet they'll both think back on it from time to time. 

* * *

The well-seasoned brahmin steak sizzled on the grill, filling Home Plate with a pleasant aroma. Nick Valentine, leaning against the armchair, paused for a moment. “Y’know, this–” he tapped his nose– “hasn’t worked as it should in a while, but that takes me back. Jenny used to get hers medium rare. I was always more of a medium guy.” Roxanne grinned. “I know you don’t really need it, but do you want me to whip up another one for you?” Nick laughed. “Medium rare, please.”

The uniquely unpleasant brahmin-shit stench of Jet filled the air of the State House living room. Roxanne lazily pulled out snack cakes out of a box. Nowhere near what they used to be, but she had started to get sick of the cloying taste by her mid-30s anyway. Still, the texture was similar enough that chewing on them remained a comfort. She listened to Hancock's droning snores as he slept off his high, snickering at the particularly crunchy ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt that Fallout 4's greatest strength was in how likable the characters were, so that's what I wanted to focus on. I had a lot of fun with these. It could have more updates if I come up with ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

“How've your first few days with the new body been?” asked Roxanne. “Oh, _Madame_ , a little bit frightening, but very exciting...To think of all the new possibilities opened up to me, as a person! Positively wonderful!” Curie said, almost with a quiver. “Fantastic! I stopped by Fallon's to get you some clothes. I'm sure even you wouldn't like wearing the same flannel and jeans forever, right?” said Roxanne, offering a duffle bag. Curie opened it to find shorts, jackets, and overalls, among others. She blushed, and brought her arms around Roxanne. “You continue to do far too much for little Curie, thank you, _Madame_ Roxanne!”

“BIG DICK IS BACK IN TOWN,” proclaimed the near-pristine shirt that Hancock held in front of Roxanne. He had a mischievous grin that mostly manifested in his eyes. “That’s fun, Hancock. Is that gonna be part of your look now?” Hancock shook his head. “Nope! This should be yours, hot stuff!” Roxanne blushed, putting a hand to her chest. “I’ve still got it, huh? Thank you.”

* * *

_TUNK TUNK TUNK_ went Roxanne’s hammer, sinking nails just right. With the Institute gone and most of her duties to the Railroad and Minutemen taken care of, she had opted to take time off, by doing more work, if slightly different to what she was used to. She had never cared much for the responsibility of overseeing the settlements, so she let others do the work. Her sole renovation project was at Nordhagen Beach, trying to create a viable personal summer house. The hard work of getting the materials needed had already been done by the Minutemen robots she had borrowed, what was left was putting it all together with the help of Curie and Codsworth. The former was dutifully measuring wood planks, absently biting on her tongue. “Your mutfruit juices, ladies!” Codsworth announced. The women dropped what they were doing to accept the drinks. Against the backdrop of the midday sun, they clinked their mugs together.

 **_WHOOSH_ ** went the rocket-powered Super Sledge, sending the last raider's body flying. Roxanne turned off the hammer and dropped it into the sand, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her face. She stood before the raider's quarry, a young man who was shaken but mostly okay, and offered a hand. “Charles. I would've been dog food, or worse, if you hadn't helped, ma'am.” Roxanne smiled. “Well, Charles, you're welcome to get some food and stay the night. I can give you directions to a Minutemen settlement when you're up to it, just tell them Roxanne sent you.”

* * *

7:00 in the evening. Activity was starting to slow down in Diamond City, and the Super Salon was no exception. John's mother had gone home early, and he was about ready to call it a day too. Yet he took note of one woman wearing a Vault suit with a leather jacket on top, absently walking with her hands in her pockets. “Hey there, we're closing soon, but you, lovely lady, look like you would appreciate a fine trim!” Roxanne didn't give it a lot of thought. “Okay. Bleach it, then shave half of it off. Just _do it_.” John said, “Looks like you're our last customer of the day then! You seem troubled, ma’am. Got a lot on your mind?” Roxanne replied, “God, do I. I'm not in the mood to chat right now, alright buddy? I promise I tip well.” The barber shrugged and said, “Emotional clients make up a good chunk of our profits so you got it.”

“You look happier than when I last saw you ma’am, any big changes in your life?” said John as he got his equipment ready. Roxanne, comfortable on the barber’s chair, briefly turned to look at him. “Oh you know, found my long-lost son, discovered he was in a crazy cult, left him to die in a bunker, took a vacation for a bit, came back for work, _typical_ , right? So, I let my hair grow out, and I need some help styling it, do you mind helping me get a fun look?” John had to pause, mouth agape, and immediately shook himself, saying, “Oh-oh yes, right away ma’am! Poodleskirt it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about building summer houses beyond what 15 minutes on Google gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Life is great._

Life looked great.

_Our freedom is all but guaranteed._

Our freedom came at a cost, whether we acknowledged it or not.

_The neighbors are always ready to lend a hand._

The neighbors were ready to trample each other to reach the Vault.

_Children run through parks, without a care._

Children died without knowing why.

_My husband fights for democracy, across the globe._

My husband was a part of a global war machine.

_I help those less fortunate in society._

I helped paper over the cracks of a system full of them.

_We see nothing but clear skies ahead of us._

We had no clue what was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever notice how the game's intro only has Nate talking? Wanted to do my own spin on it, in keeping with the dual nature of this series. Also, without "War Never Changes" because I think we've heard that enough, right?
> 
> Let me know how you feel! Wasn't sure if this felt appropriate or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame spoilers in the third segment, just so you know!

“I used to wrestle in my younger years, you know.” Roxanne flexed for a second.

Piper didn't even look away from her terminal screen, _klacka- **tack** -tack_ filling her ears. “You did _not_.”

“Made it to semifinals a couple of times.”

“Sure you did. I see what you're doing here, Blue, telling me about your sweaty exploits. If they're even real, maybe another time,” said Piper, finally turning to flash her Cheshire grin.

 

Roxanne put her arms around the raider's waist and, falling backwards,  _heaved_.

The sickening **KRAK** on the pavement she heard, followed by burbling noises, told her she did her job.

She got to her feet, panting, not looking at the mess behind her. Cait, with a whistle, said, “Roxie! Where'd you learn that?”

Roxanne looked up, smiled and said, “Have I ever told you about my wrestling days?”

* * *

“Hey Nick.”

Valentine took a puff from his cigarette. “Yeah?”

“What’s the furthest back you remember as a synth?”

“Aside from waking up in a trash heap? There was a _rat_ nibbling at my body. In my haze, I somehow missed the poor bastard until I found it dead in my coat pocket a couple days later. Guess it didn't like the meal.”

Caught off-guard, Roxanne burst out laughing, giving a light smack to Valentine's shoulder.

 

“ _Madame_ , I am curious.”

“About what?”

“When my colleagues were still alive, they made mention of this activity…”

Roxanne, knowing Curie’s companions were all men, braced herself for an awkward explanation of locker room talk.

“Skydiving? It was not pressing enough in my list of priorities; its place has fluctuated approximately 1,345,653 times.”

“-Oh! That’s interesting. Glad you cleared up the rest…? Anyway, my husband and I actually went skydiving for my 30th birthday, it's pretty simple...”

* * *

Head bowed, Roxanne murmured, “Oh, Glory. We didn't always get along, but I respected the hell out of you. Here's hoping the future looks more like what you fought for.”

Desdemona simply said, “We'll miss you, Glory.”

The Railroad operatives slid the heavy coffin lid shut, leaving the fallen freedom fighter to her rest.

 

It was a small, unremarkable spot, just outside of Sanctuary Hills. Not that she needed the seclusion, most people were already asleep. However, it didn't feel right to do this where new things were supposed to grow.

Roxanne kneeled by the freshly dug plot of earth, clutching a rocket from a baby mobile, wrapped in a pristine lab coat. She couldn't keep her voice from shaking. “Shaun...son. I will never stop wondering what we could've had.”

Carefully placing the remnants inside, she started shoveling.

A wasted past, and a wretched present, gone. What's left?

Roxanne walked away, and soon the gentle glow of Sanctuary Hills washed upon her. Her eyes stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd get a German suplex there. I don't think it's in the game, but it works.  
> I wasn't sure if I should write out accents? I don't know if it's intrusive or fitting.  
> Anyways, hey everyone! I never would've thought this'd still be going. Don't know how many more little things I can think of, but I'm glad people have stuck around nonetheless.


End file.
